


Rencontrer les pères : 11. House & Wilson

by Laienth



Series: Mais qui est le papa de ton bébé ? [12]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, House M.D.
Genre: Fatherhood, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Grossesse forcée, House se fait moucher, Paternité inconnue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laienth/pseuds/Laienth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie devait être ivre et penser avec une autre partie de son anatomie le jour où elle a mis ces deux-là sur la liste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rencontrer les pères : 11. House & Wilson

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meeting the Dads 11: House & Wilson](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/160556) by mmooch. 



> Crédits : Les personnages de Buffy contre les Vampires appartiennent à Joss Whedon/Mutant Ennemy, ceux de ceux de Docteur House à David Shore et Foxe.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à mmooch. S'il vous plaît, ne copiez ou ne prenez pas cette histoire sans son autorisation.

**Hôpital Universitaire Princeton-Plainsboro, New Jersey**

Buffy leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par le ton arrogant du docteur. Sans les insultes Cordélialesques qu'il balançait à cœur-joie, elle aurait pu le prendre pour un clone de Travers. Un rapide regard vers Giles lui assura qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas. Buffy frémit quand une autre pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Giles remarqua sa détresse, et lui demanda quel était le problème.

Elle se pencha et murmura :

« J'étais juste en train de penser à quel point il me faisait penser un croisement entre Cordy et Travers. Ça m'a fait demandé si quelqu'un avait vraiment fait l'expérience et qu' _il_ était le résultat. »

Giles sentit lui aussi un frisson de révulsion à cette idée, et se plaignit :

« Merci pour ces images cauchemardesques. »

Avec un sourire en coin, Buffy répondit sans s'excuser :

« Désolé, c'est toi qui a demandé.

_ Et tu ne pouvais pas me mentir ? » retourna-t-il sur un ton plaintif.

Sa réponse fut interrompu par un _autre_ commentaire caustique et insultant du docteur. Il y avait vraiment des gens qui voulaient qu'il leur sauve la vie ? Elle préférerait encore mourir plutôt que d'avoir à l'écouter pérorer sur sa propre brillance.

' _ **Ne doit pas taper sur le futur père possible de mon bébé.**_ **'** répéta-t-elle encore et encore dans sa tête. Le fait qu'elle se sentait assez possessive du petit être qui grandissait dans son ventre ne l'étonna pas plus que ça. Dès qu'elle avait admis à voix haute qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter un avortement, ça avait été comme si un déclic s'était fait dans sa tête. Elle avait même commencé à chercher des prénoms.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse creuser cette pensée, la porte de l'auditorium s'ouvrit et laissa passer un gars plutôt mignon et une femme tout aussi élégante – qui était, elle le savait grâce aux présentations faites un peu plus tôt, le Dr. Lisa Cuddy, chef de cette asile. Ce qui faisait probablement de l'homme à ses côtés le Dr. James Wilson, le père potentiel n°2.

' _ **Dieu Merci**_ ' pensa-t-elle. ' _ **Peut-être que maintenant on peut passer à autre chose et échapper au monologue M. Je-suis-un-don-du-ciel.'**_ Elle agita la main en direction de la paire de nouveaux venus pour attirer leur attention, et M. DeRêve se dirigea vers elle tandis que Madame en Chef marchait vers Dr. Ego.

Quand Cuddy termina les présentations, elle s'excusa et partit, se demandant à quoi rimait tout ça. Wilson se tourna vers les visiteurs, et suggéra :

« Pourquoi ne pas s'installer dans mon bureau histoire d'avoir un peu d'intimité ? »

Sa politesse fit sourire Buffy.

« Montrez le chemin, Doc. »

oOo

**Le Bureau de Wilson**

Une fois qu'ils se furent installés, House prit la parole avec son acidité coutumière :

« Donc, laissez-moi deviner : la raison pour laquelle vous et votre père êtes là, c'est parce que Wilson a couché avec vous, vous a promis l'éternité et/ou vous a engrossé. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est la raison de ma présence à cette délicieuse confrontation.

_ Bon alors, ça commence comme ça, Maggie Walsh... » commença Buffy, choisissant de passer outre la remarque plutôt crue, tout en serrant très fort la main de Giles pour l'empêcher de faire ressortir Ripper.

Le nom attira l'attention de Wilson.

« Désolé pour l'interruption, mais on ne connaissait pas une Maggie Walsh à l'école ? demanda-t-il à House.

_ Cette meuf en psycho qui se la jouait 'Fatal Attraction' avec toi ? suggéra House, en y repensant.

_ Elle n'était pas _si_ terrible. » House haussa un sourcil. « Ok, quasiment, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle m'avait déjà offert un lapin bouilli. »

House renifla moqueusement.

« C'est juste parce que tu n'avais pas d'animal de compagnie à tuer. »

Buffy remarqua l'expression vide de Giles, et lui murmura que c'était une histoire de la culture pop avec une femme obsédée et l'homme victime de son obsession.

Acquiesçant, Giles fit remarquer calmement :

« Ah, donc ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi elle l'avait choisi pour son expérience. »

Mais Wilson l'entendit, et s'inquiéta :

« Quelle expérience ?

_ M. Sarcastique avait raison à propos d'une chose. Elle a décidé que je ressemblais à une bonne usine à bébé, et prit sur elle de m'inséminer sans ma permission, ni même ma connaissance, » commença à expliquer Buffy.

House rit en entendant cela.

« Oh, ça, c'est trop drôle ! Tu l'as repoussée il y a des années, alors elle a décidé de te faire un enfant quand même ! »

Wilson jeta un regard noir à son ami, qui combattait toujours son amusement.

« Je m'excuse pour House. Apparemment, il a raté que ça a été fait contre votre gré. Avez-vous été capable de porter plainte ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

Buffy secoua la tête.

« Elle est morte quelques jours après le moment où l'on suppose qu'elle m'a fait ça. »

Elle leva les yeux vers House et son sourire arrogant, et décida de s'amuser un peu.

« Enfin bref, avant qu'on ne coupe grossièrement la parole, j'allais dire que vos _deux_ noms étaient sur la liste des donneurs potentiels. Puisqu'elle n'a pas indiqué lequel de ces échantillons elle a utilisé, c'est possible que l'un ou l'autre d'entre vous soit le père. »

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de rire en voyant le choc s'inscrire sur le visage de House.

Wilson, d'un autre côté, ne chercha pas à cacher sa jubilation à cette nouvelle.

« Je pense qu'elle devait être aussi amoureuse de toi, House ! Attend un peu que Lisa l'apprenne ! ' _Papa House'_ » ricana-t-il avant de prend immédiatement un air contrit et de se tourner vers Buffy. « Je suis désolé. Dire que je viens juste de reprocher à House de faire la même chose. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? »

Buffy lui sourit, et chassa d'un geste son inquiétude.

« Nan, ça va. Je voulait juste rencontrer les types sur la liste ; avoir une idée de la sorte d'homme qu'elle avait sélectionné pour son expérience tordue avant de prendre une décision.

_ Et ça se passe bien ? La grossesse, je veux dire, » clarifia-t-il.

Buffy répondit d'un ton neutre.

« A part les nausées matinales, ça va. »

Giles ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

« Et les hormones. »

Buffy se tourna pour lui jeter un regard noir, puis prit sa lèvre inférieur tremblante entre les dents comme ses yeux s'humidifiaient.

De manière prévisible, Giles se sentait immédiatement comme un pied.

« Oh, je suis désolée, ma chère. Je ne le pensais pas vraiment. S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi d'être d'un tel goujat insensible. »

Faisant toujours la moue, elle demanda d'une petite voix :

« Tu m'achètera de la glace quand nous partirons ?

_ Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu veux ! » jura-t-il, espérant ramener un sourire sur le visage de sa Tueuse. Il savait qu'il se faisait manipuler, mais il pensait sincèrement qu'elle ne maitrisait plus trop ses émotions. Ce n'était pas comme si ça lui arrivait très souvent.

Buffy parut aussitôt ragaillardie.

« Okie-Dokie. Donc, on en a fini ici ? Oh, c'est vrai. On pourrait avoir vos cartes de visite au cas où on aurait besoin de vous contacter plus tard ? » demanda-t-elle, se retournant vers les deux docteurs stupéfaits.

Personnellement, House était impressionné par sa petite manipulation, mais se méfiait toujours de ses intentions, et décida de l'avertir :

« Vous savez que nous exigerons un test ADN avant de croire votre petite histoire. Donc vous feriez mieux d'y réfléchir à deux fois si c'est une sorte d'arnaque. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle lui renvoya la stupidité de sa déclaration.

« Ouai, parce que je suis assez stupide pour essayer d'arnaquer des docteurs dans un hôpital en prétendant porter leur enfant à cause d'une expérience faite par une femme que je ne savais même pas que vous connaissiez. Si c'était réellement une arnaque, vous ne croyez pas que j'aurais utilisé votre supposition initiale? »

Il haussa juste les épaules.

« Peut-être que c'est ce que vous alliez faire, mais vous avez changé d'avis en me rencontrant. »

Buffy eut un reniflement de dérision.

« Pff, ça va bien, l'ego ? Pas d'inquiétude, qui que soit le père, je ferai les bons tests pour le confirmer. Et selon qui ça sera, je lui donnerai le choix de faire partie ou non de la vie de l'enfant. Certains des noms étaient des mecs vraiment flippant, et je ne veux pas qu'ils s'approchent de mon bébé. »

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes sur les moyens de se contacter quand viendrait le moment de trouver la paternité du bébé. Juste au moment où ils allaient partir, House saisit le bras de Buffy et lui demander une minute pour parler seul à seul. Ils allèrent tous les deux dans le bureau de House.

oOo

**Le bureau de House**

Paraissant anormalement humble, House s'excusa :

« Je sais que Wilson l'a déjà dit, mais je pensais que vous deviez aussi l'entendre de ma bouche. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été plus prévenant à votre égard.

_ Difficile à dire, hein ? Je suppose que vous ne vous excusez pas souvent, hasarda Buffy avec un sourire malicieux.

_ Jamais, en fait, répondit-il avec un sourire reflétant le sien.

_ Ne vous inquiétez plus de ça. J'ai assouvi ma rage causée par cette situation, et avec un peu de chance, je serai plus tard capable de la voir comme une bénédiction. Tant que le père n'est pas un des candidats les plus cauchemardesques, » dit-elle avec un vrai frisson.

Toujours désolé de sa réaction un peu plus tôt, House hésita à demander :

« Et où je me situe dans cette liste ? »

Repoussant ses cheveux de devant son visage, Buffy posa les pieds sur le bureau de House, mais les reposa par terre quand cette position s'avéra trop inconfortable. Junior commençait à faire sentir sa présence.

« Honnêtement ? Vous êtes vers le fond, mais vous avez réussi à remonter de quelques places. Vous avez au moins battu le tueur en série.

_ Pff, merci. » Puis ce qu'elle venait de dire s'imprima. « Vraiment ? Walsh a mis un tueur en série sur la liste ? »

Buffy haussa les épaules :

« Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Je pense qu'elle avait perdu plus d'un boulon dans sa chaîne. »

L'amusement fit briller les yeux de House.

« Sa chaîne ? Quel sorte de fétichisme avez-vous donc ? » s'enquit-il en remuant les sourcils.

Cela fit rire Buffy.

« Ça, vous ne le saurez jamais.

_ Pitié ! » supplia-t-il avec une moue très similaire à celle que Buffy avait arborée un peu plus tôt.

Buffy la reconnut, l'ignora, et répliqua d'un calme moqueur :

« Désolée, je suis immunisée contre les moues de presque tout le monde. »

Pas le moindre du monde offensé, House décida de la congratuler pour sa performance.

« Au fait, je me dois de vous féliciter pour votre manipulation d'une main de maître de votre ami.

_ Il n'avait pas tort pour les hormones, pourtant. C'est vraiment un truc de chien parfois ! » dit-elle avec véhémence. Quelque fois, ça arrivait au mauvais moment en plus.

Dégrisé, House était soudainement à nouveau nerveux.

« Donc, vous me le ferez savoir si le gosse est de moi ? »

Buffy le détailla intensément, avec de répondre prudemment :

« Ça dépend... allez-vous arrêter les pilules?

_ Quelles pilules ? » se déroba-t-il, se demandant ce qu'elle savait.

Haussant un sourcil, elle montra du doigt la poche de sa veste où il les gardait.

« Les pilules contre la douleur que vous avalez continuellement à cause de votre jambe. »

Choqué, House balbutia :

« Comment l'avez-vous su ? »

Buffy se réinstalla correctement sur sa chaise avant de lui faire part de ses observations.

« Et bien, d'abord je vous ai observé durant votre discours. Et il y a aussi la manière dont vous vous servez de cette canne. À moins qu'elle ne soit de seconde main, l'usure de la poignée est suffisamment importante pour montrer que vous l'utiliser depuis un bon moment. Ce qui me fait demander pourquoi vous continuez toujours de prendre des pilules contre la douleur si longtemps après les faits. La thérapie n'a pas aidé ?

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment voulu faire la thérapie, lui dit-il sans ambages.

_ Laissez-moi deviner, vous n'aimez pas montrer une faiblesse ou un échec devant les autres ? » dit-elle d'un ton plein de compassion.

House fronça les yeux, et grogna :

« Ok, vous commencez à être bien trop perspicace, mademoiselle ! »

Devinant qu'il n'était pas vraiment fâché contre elle, Buffy continua d'un neutre :

« Nan, juste l'expérience qui parle. Pour ce que ça vaut, demander de l'aide pour aller mieux est moins avilissant que d'être pris pour un camé – enfin, c'est ce que je pense. Et si vous ne pouvez pas le faire pour vous-même, alors sachez que je me sentirais plus à l'aise si le père de mon enfant n'avait des médicaments qui traînent et qui pourrait tuer mon fils ou ma fille quand il/elle lui rendra visite. Je pourrais même être ok pour ne pas superviser personnellement _toutes_ les visites, » dit-elle sur un ton significatif.

Elle le laissa assit là, à repenser à ce qu'elle avait dit. Ce que personne ne savait – même pas Wilson, c'est que House avait toujours désiré avoir un enfant, mais quand les choses avaient mal tournées avec Stacy, il s'était dit que sa dernière opportunité était passée. Mais voici qu'une nouvelle chance le regardait droit dans les yeux, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de se sevrer. Sa main sembla bouger de son propre chef pour s'emparer du téléphone.

« Bonjour. C'est le Docteur Gregory House. Je voudrais prendre rendez-vous pour une thérapie... pour moi-même. »

**Author's Note:**

> NdA : C'est peut-être assez UA, mais je déteste le fait qu'il soit accro et je voulais lui donner une raison d'arrêter. Et je sais que les acteurs ont dix ans d'écart, mais laissez-moi faire. Pour mon histoire, ils ont à peu près le même âge.
> 
> NdT : Buffy ne massacre pas que les démons, mais aussi la grammaire et le vocabulaire. Donc, en règle générale, pour les horreurs de français, référez-vous en à Buffy. C'est elle la Tueuse, après tout ! ;p


End file.
